Seraphina Klein
Seraphina Klein is a character in Okotowari Shimasu. She's a transfer student from Germany, studying in Nantoka High School. Appearance Seraphina has long, straight black hair. She wears some of it in twintails, and has a hairpin in the shape of a red heart that she wears at all times. She has a smaller nose than most of the cast, and her face usually looks rounder. Her figure is thin, and she is the second smallest character female character, second only to Erina. She's also the member of the main cast with the smallest chest size. She's shown having brown eyes in the cover of her introductory chapter. However, for the rest of the official colored art featuring her, her eyes are colored dark red. Her usual hairstyle has part of her hair down, while also wearing twintails. However, she's also been seen wearing her hair down with a single ponytail (during the Summer Festival), and in twintails (during the Beach Trip and the Sports Festival). She wears a standard Nantoka Uniform in winter and summer, although instead of a bow she uses a carvat. When seen wearing casual outfits, she usually wears dresses. During the beach chapter, she's seen wearing a onepiece swimsuit and a floater. During the flashback to his time in Germany, she's showng wearing a different hairstyle, with all of her hair down and a big bow on the back of her head. In these flashbaks, she only appears wearing her signature heart-shaped hairpin once, although that may be a continuity error. Personality Seraphina has a bright and cheerful personality. She enjoys spending time with her friends, and is her spirits are hardly ever brought down by anything. She gets especially excited when partaking in Japanese cultura, since she has a lot of respect for it. The only time she's shown to be somewhat pessimistic is when confronted with her terrible English skills. Background Seraphina was born in Germany, where she lived all her life. However, her grandmother taught her how to speak Japanese since she was a child, having lived in Japan herself. This helped her become fluent in Japanese, but also gave her a verbal tick where she speaks in archaic Japanese. During her second year of high school, she moved to Japan to live with her grandparents. Due to some problems, she wasn't able to start going to school until June. Powers and abilities Being a normal human being, Seraphina doesn't posses any kind of special or supernatural power. She's not a particularly good student, her worst subject being English, and she's also not a very skilled sportswoman. Her running time are worse than Erina's. Story Seraphina was first introduced in Chapter 9, "No Thanks, Foreign Student". When Keita found out about there being a new transfer student, he shared her information with the class, although the lack of photo made him have a wrong idea of Seraphina. When she introduced herself to the class, everyone was shocked by her archaic speech. She joined the group after being asked to walk home with them together, which she interpreted as an exceptional shown of affection, and she's been part of the main group ever since. Her closest friend seems to be Maiko, who got lost with her during the summer festival, maybe because they're the only ones who aren't involved in any kind of romantic subplot with anyone. She asked to be part of the relay race during the Sports Festival, despite being a slower runner than Erina. She was very excited to be part of the event, so she asked Keita to train her. The end result was her being so cute doing her best, that everyone felt bad about passing her and let her win. Even when her team lost, Seraphina was very happy to had participated and is looking forward to next year. Relationships Kou Omori Akie Shirogami Akie and Seraphina have a friendly relationship. While not particularly close, Seraphina respects Akie, and was amazed when his smile was able to light up the darkess during the courage test. Katsuo Tomoda Due to Katsuo's direct nature, he's usually commenting on the things she (often together with Keita) does that are strange to him. Although she is sometimes hurt by his comments, she doesn't think to think much about them. Erina Yoshisaki Erina and Seraphina are good friends. Erina thinks Seraphina is cute, and likes asking her about her experience with Japanese culture. Before the Summer Festival, she and Hotaru took Seraphina shopping for yukata, and they were amazed by Seraphina's knowledge. Hotaru Akina Just like Erina, Hotaru thinks of Seraphina as cute, and sometimes includes her when they're doing something. They took her shopping for yukata before the Summer Festival, and were amazed by her knowledge on the matter. Keita Narabuko Keita and Seraphina are good friends, as they're always seen together. Keita thinks of Seraphina as cute, giving her the nickname Seraph-chan, and they usually get caught up with each other's excitement. Maiko Narabuko Maiko and Seraphina are friends, and they are seen often together. They may have developed a friendship due to being the only members of the main cast not involved in a romantic subplot. Gallery chapter9cover.png|Seraphina in Chapter 9's cover chapter23cover.png|Seraphina in Chapter 23's cover Trivia * Unlike other characters, her name doesn't hold any kind of pun or secret meaning. However, her name was intended to be "the least japanese-sounding possible", to make it clash with her appearance. * Seraphina speaks in an exaggerated Shakesperean English speech. In Japanese, she's supposed to speak in a similarly archaic way, like a samurai. This is empathized by her way of referring to everyone with the honorific "dono", which is commonly associated with samurai. * Her worst subject is English. * She's scared of the dark. * Seraphina has only spoken in German once, at the end of Chapter 13. * The fact that she wears a floater to the beach implies that she can't swim. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Popularity Poll Winners